WereBeings
by Fandomtastic
Summary: No one has heard from Remus or Harry in over eight month and Severus is missing more often after classes end. What happens when Harry storms into the Great Hall two months before the end of the school year? The Battle of Hogwarts happened and Severus and Remus survive. Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore bashing.


WereBeings

Warnings: I do not own Harry Potter! Also slash pairings! (HP/RL and SS/LM). Mpreg! Yes I am a big fan of slash and Mpreg. Don't read? Sorry I can't advise you read this. Also not really edited nor checked over. I write for fun and to pass time.

Side Pairings: Hint of HG/RW and NL/LL

Summary: No one has heard from Remus or Harry in over eight month andSeverus is missing more often after classes end. What happens when Harry storms into the Great Hall two months before the end of the school year? The Battle of Hogwarts happened and Severus and Remus survive. Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore bashing.

Note: Just a story in my head that needed to get out before it tore me apart. I may or may never add to it. If you feel or want to please go ahead just mention me and send me a link! I wont judge for the ideas of others but I love to see what you do with it. Swift Pens!

"Where have you been, Harry!?" Hermione exclaimed. her eyes wild as her bushy hair. She held the hand of a very pissed off Ron. Harry had walked into the Great Hall. Remus and Severus on eitherside.

Harry had long black hair with a single band of gold at his hair line. He had intracate and beautiful golden cuffs, one holding his wand. He wore tight jeans that left nothing to imagine with a green dress shirt and rolled up sleeves and a black vested cloak that on its bore a coat of arms with a silver wolf howling to the full moon and a gold sword in the background. His neck held a platinum necklace with a pendant that held a hawk on it. Harry's hand bore three rings on his right, the Potter, Black, and Court of Were rings. On his left was a single band on his ring finger. His dragonhide boots made no sound as he calmly walked to his former friends.

Remus looked many years younger and a smile of mirth upon his face. He wore a thinner band upon his head than Harry. He had the same necklace but in grey titanium. He wore a regular worn leather wand holster. He had on the same vest with a neatly ironed silver dress shirt and black pants that were just baggy enough to seem fasionable. He walked with he hands in his pocket, but his left hand out enough to show off a gold band on his left hand as well. His hip swayed in a predetorrial manner as the sword on his hip seemed to be very still despite the wolf like walk it was in. Very much at easy compared to the hunch back version of himself of a year ago.

Severus was the most out standing in difference. His hair was tied back with a wolf shaped clip, leaving a few starnds here and there. He wore a neckalce with two wolf pendants that clunk with every step. His cloak held a coat of arms with a silver hawk midflight in front of a steaming green couldren. All black except for on his waist was belt with many forest green pouches. The robes he wore were of the same design but bellowed behind him. It was most certainly longer than his companions.

"Training as rightful heir to the throne of the Courts." Harry simply said. he was not blind to the money that had been stolen to pay them for their "friendship" all these years. All in all he had come into inheritance and the war was no a past thought. Many had forgotten about Harry Potter. Even his "friends" who only noticed his absense when the money stopped never brought it up but did demand where he was at all times. He had recently come from a long trips to the Were Courts.

Apparently his family was of the Royal Family of the were people. Remus was a soldier and guard to the Family. Remus didn't actually have trouble as a were other than jobs, most of it was a well played act to get into Dumbledore's order and even Severus, a werehawk, to get into Voldemorts circle so as to know what side the Were Society would support. Ultimately Dumbledore's was the lesser evil. He had wond the circumstance around Harry so tight there was no way to get him out safely. By then the war had started and neither Remus nor Severus could do much about anything. With the war ending only a few major players died in the final Battle at Hogwarts, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Hedwig, Dobby, and a few others. Now all that was left were survivors. The Were Society Courts had managed with only a few dying and most outcast, Fenrir, being killed.

Werewolves aren't out of control if you control your inner beast and work with them. Harry learned this when his inner wolf surfaced on his seventeenth birthday. His wolf was female, marking him as a submissive in the male population. Gazer was young and stronger than most males, making her the most wanted female in that manner. She was like her human counterpart, a force to reckoned with, a true Royal. Werebeings take the animal of their future mate. For Harry, who had been forced to suppress his inner wolf till his inheritance forced it, it was a blessing to have instincts to tell him what to do. He easied into this new life with great pride and embraced it. His mate, though male, was more than he could ever ask.

"What courts? Royal? Why didn't I know this?" Ron snapped. He stepped forward ignoring the way Remus tensed and Severus trained his eye to Rons hand that was reaching for his wand.

"The Were Courts. I am of the Royal Family. I only came into Hogwarts to bring about my people. Times have changed in so have we." Harry announced. "You did not know because I have no business telling people who steal from me."

"Steal thats absord! Harry you know we would never do that!" Ginny popped out of no where and seemed to want to flop on Harry but she was smart enough with two weres eyeing them angrily.

"As a member of the Royal Family and as a member of the Were Courts, I, Harry James Potter-Black, Mate of Remus John Lupin, godson of High Potion Master Severus Tobius Snape, and High Representative of the Wolf Sector, use my position states as such, to deliver the decree that all weres at Hogwarts to reveal themselves to me and stand by me. We are no longer in hiding as the Courts have ruled." Harry's voice rang clear and with authority. Remus smiled with adoration in his face. Severus smiled at his pupil and Godson.

"As Bondmate of Harry James Potter-Black, Royal Guard Member of the Family, Blood Brother of Severus Tobius Snape, and Minor Representative of the Wolf Sector, I , Remus John Lupin second this public decree."

"As godfather of Harry James Potter-Black, Former Bondmate of Sirius Orion Black and Bondmate of Lucius Albernus Malfoy, High Potion Master of the Were Courts, and Blood Brother of Remus John Lupin, I, Severus Tobius Snape third this public decree, so mote it be." A golden aura shined around them.

Many kinds of hoots and hollars were heard as a good amount of students stepped forward to Harry, brushing roughly against the former two thirds of the Golden Trio. Malfoy gracefully stepped forward to Harry and kissed his cheek before doing a light bow. He transformed into a beautiful white crow that had silver eyes and flew onto Severus's shoulder. He preened at the gasps. Severus snorted at his other godsons antics. Son now, he reminds himself. Luna walked over to Harry and bowed with a hand over her heart before touching his cheek with a dazed smile. She became a lioness before changing back mid yawn that made many students startle at the half roar. Neville became a mighty lion that curled up at Luna's feet and napped as she sat next to him and snuggled.

Pretty soon a good fifty students had come forward. Half were in their counterparts form the other in their human form. Animals of all kinds from dogs to deers to eagles stood before them. None suprised at Harry leading them. They stood behind them. The teachers behind them sat gapping at the events before them. Only McGonigall knew of the rumored legend of the Werebeings. She never knew of a whole society underneath that of the wizards and to know so many hid among the students unknowingly to the rest was amazing and inspiring. She caught Harry's eye as he turned to her and smiled. A history in the making indeed. She couldn't help but smile brighter as she caught the way Remus, so much younger and healthier than she remembered, put a hand on his lower back.

The golden bands sticking out like sore thumbs and so did the little stomach bumb that showed as Harry walked and his shirt clung to it. Had she not known Harry well she would have never noticed. His hand seemed to move to it only to turn to fix his vested cloak. Surely a habit of rubbing his stomach had risened. She then giggled softly as she heard Madam Pomfrey suck in air. They turned to each other and knew they both knew. Harry was expecting little ones soon.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

All the weres soon packed up their belongings to leave. They were not safe at Hogwarts. They did not know if the wizards would harm them in anyway. It had been two centuries since the Were Courts had allowed the wizard community to know of their existance. Ron and Hermione both fumed and said nothing as they walked out as a group. The three original werebeings plus Malfoy walked into Severus's old classroom to collect what was left. He had already sent home most of his belongings to the Malfoy Estate on their society's land. Some of it went to his other private lab inthe Potter Manor a few miles from the Malfoy home. They were in the center of Changling City, the capitol of their community.

"Merlin, my feet hurt. I hope it won't be like this for the next few months!" Harry mumbled as they walked down the hall. Severus snorted loudly, glad he placed a mobile silencing charm as soon as they left.

As soon as they arrive Harry sat down with a good sigh and rubbed his stomach like he itched to. He felt the baby's magic twirl around him in contentness despite the stress of a few minutes before. Remus walked behind his chair and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and rub his swollen belly causing the baby to switch to joy at feeling his sire so close and loving him. They smiled at the feeling. Severus pushed his son to Harry. The Malfoy heir shifted nervously.

"May I?" He was always so nervous around Harry, afraid he might harm the child Harry held in his womb. Harry sighed in exasperation. This guy, he told himself. Instead of remarking outloud he leaned forward took Malfoys hand and placed it over his expanding middle. The baby lightly kicked at it. Not enough to cause alarm but enough to feel funny to Harry and for Malfoy to feel slight movement under the skin.

Were pregnancies were only six months long and Harry was three months in. Children are born in their counterpart form from their bearer being in their own counterpart form. They were bigger than the usual animal size if a mammal while beings from eggs stayed in that form for up to three months, and mammals up to a month, till they are proper size to change into human form.

"He didn't move last week!" Malfoy exclaimed. He was excited. After both Harry and Draco had gotten past their inheritance and been informed of misconceptions on both sides, Draco being a spy for the Courts with his father and Severus and Harry being forced to stay in the dark of his heritage, they bloomed into the best of friends, brothers even. Severus took both in under his wing as soon as the war ended adn the truth came to light. Now Draco was excited to be a godfather and uncle to a small cub.

"He is also using more magic now to convey certain things." Remus announced proudly.

Their group was tight nit and most titled overlapped. Severus was Blood Brother to Remus but Godfather and a father figure to Harry. So on and so forth. Lucuis also fell into it. Being a submissive Werecrow and mate to a werehawk, he became godfather and a mother like figure to Harry as well as best friend to Remus. This tended to be a known trend as the community had grown so small. There were only a hundred adults and fifty or so children, all at Hogwrts. Harry's child would be the first infant born in twelve years. The whole community was estatic to see not only their only remaining Royal member return back to them but also mate and bear children. Due to Gazer, they all knew his children would be strong, loved, and protected.

"I am so glad I got to know you all." Harry whispered with a beaming smile, rubbing his tummy in unmistaken affection. He ignored as he sniffed and tears leaked. "Damn pregnancy hormones!" He snarled in wolfish manner. They all laughed in good spirits. Soon they would leave the world for a better place. They knew it would take years but soon their children would be able to attend school without hidding or being hated for who they are.

"I love you." Remus kissed the band on his head then the band on his finger. He knew life would never be the same for him.

End of Story Notes:

This was fun to write. I am not planning on writing more but if you want to go ahead, just mention me and send me a link. I LOVE INDEPENDENT AND GIFTED HARRY. So if you read any good ones, send them my way! ^^ Swift Pens! -'Tastic


End file.
